Thor Odinson (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Thor Odinson is an Asgardian warrior-prince, the God of Thunder and a self-proclaimed protector of Earth. Thor subsequently became well known for his actions on Earth, which included acting as a founding member of the Avengers. He is also based on his original comic book incineration. First appearing in Marvel's 2011 film Thor, Thor is a major character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the only Avenger that is non-human and one of the few superheroes in the MCU with genuine super powers (the others being the Hulk and Captain America). Thor wields the mystical war hammer Mjolnir, which controls the weather, but he himself also has godlike strength, durability and agility. He is based on the mythological thunder-god of the same name from Norse mythology. Personality Thor is a noble warrior and a man of honor. He has dislike of mortal technology and science for creating supervillains and admires heroes with courage, honour, compassion, and the gift of battle. He was very wise about mortal tales and criticizing villains about their abilities they boasted Originally, he was very arrogant, full of himself, and sought battle to prove his strength, heroism, and was short-sighted, acting on impulse or however he felt justified. For his actions and inexcusable behavior, Odin stripped Thor of his powers, titles, and rights, banishing him to Midgard until he proved himself worthy of his power, which he eventually did, and even thanked his father for the lessons he learned. Physical Appearance Thor is a very tall Asgardian (just about the height of the Hulk). He has blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. He has very large arm muscles and long legs. He wears a silver Viking-style helmet, red cape, black armor with silver circles, red wristbands, silver chain mail sleeves, large golden belt, blue tights, and tall golden boots. Relationships Jane Foster Jane Foster is Thor's love interest. She appeared in most Thor micro-episodes and in the film. Odin Odin is Thor's father and king of Asgard. He is a loving man to his son, especially Loki some ages ago. Odin is the reason why Mjolnir cannot be lifted by strength only worthiness. He felt guilty of banishing his son to Midgard because of Thor's arrogance. His relationship with his son remain bitter until Loki's failed attempt to conquer the Nine Realms. After that, their relationship was restored between father and son. Loki Loki is Thor's stepbrother and the Asgardian god of mischief. In his younger years, Loki seems to love his stepbrother so much as good friends, but after growing up, he realized his true origins and went up against his stepfather Odin. His relationship with Thor became bitter. Balder Thor is the brother of Balder. They are seen fighting together in different episodes. The Avengers The Avengers are Thor's mortal allies from Midgard. They were on his side in every battle against villains. Thor sometimes underestimate's their abilities and strength. He respects their tenacity and bravery in combat despite their mortal lives and personalities. Powers and Abilities Thor is the most powerful warrior in all of Asgard. His physical strength is greater even then Odin's, although that is the only way Thor is stronger than his father. He can effortlessly lift over 100 tons, shown when he stopped a large portion of New York city from dropping down and destroying the rest of the city. He is a master of armed and unarmed combat, as he displays in almost every appearance of his. He has fought and defeated the Abomination and Absorbing Man in combat, and went toe-to-toe with the Hulk. He is also incredibly durable, as he can easily shake off a punch from an enraged Hulk, was able to survive being attacked by all of the Leader's creatures, and many other feats. He has superhuman stamina, shown as he never gets tired even after the most grueling of battles. he does have limits though, as he was knocked unconscious by deflecting the beam fired at Earth by Kang's ship, and when he sent a huge bomb into space to prevent it from destroying the Earth. Thor does not need to breathe, as shown when he flies into space for various reasons. When Thor is armed with his mystic hammer Mjolnir, he is given even more power than what he naturally has. He is able to fly, control the weather, call upon lightning (which is his main attack), and use it to unleash powerful beams of energy. Since Mjolnir is more or less unbreakable, Thor can attack foes with all of his might without fear of damaging it. Thor relies heavily upon his hammer, and is somewhat distraught whenever he is separated from it, though he also states that he does not fear Mjolnir's power. He can also use Mjolnir to open portals to the other realms, which he once used to return the Hulk from Jotunheim, and to try and track down the Enchantress. Weakness Thor seems to rely on his hammer and he uses it for his strongest attacks. It is shown that if he is attacked by his hammer or an element from it (Beta Ray Bill used his hammer and Absorbing Man using the powers absorbed from it). Also if his hammer is far or trapped he has to have it fly back to him but in some cases he must retrieve it on his own. Equipment His only weapon is Mjolnir, a magical hammer made of uru metal crafted by Etrie and his dwarven blacksmiths on Nornheim. It was magically protected by Odin's spell which may only be lifted if the person worthy enough to wield it since Thor has proven himself worthy of it in his exile on Earth. Marvel Cinematic Universe ''The Avengers'' When Asgard discovers the dastardly Loki is upon Earth, seeking the Tesseract, Odin uses dark sorcery to send Thor to Earth to stop him. Thor lands on the jet in which Loki is being escorted back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier by Captain America, Iron Man, and the beautiful Black Widow and takes Loki from their custody. Thor tries to convince Loki to give up his plans and return home to Asgard with the Tesseract, though Loki still resents him. Iron Man attacks him and the couple trade blows when Iron Man refuses to allow Thor to take Loki away. When Captain America intervenes, he points out that they shouldn't be fighting each other, and asks Thor to put Mjolnir down. In response, Thor brings his hammer down on Captain America, who blocks it with his shield. The shield absorbs the impact, shocking Thor, who realizes they have the same goal and stops fighting. They return to the Helicarrier, where Loki is put into a cell designed to hold the Hulk and dispose of him if necessary. Thor is quick to point out that while Loki is unstable he is still his adoptive brother. Later he asks Coulson about Jane Foster and is told that she was moved to a secure location when Loki returned and Erik Selvig was put under his control. Thor is asked by Fury if he is capable of inflicting torture on Loki to reveal his goals. Later as Thor and the others argue, Loki's mind controlled henchmen blow up one of the Helicarrier's engines and help free Loki, also triggering Banner to unwillingly transform into the Hulk. Thor fights the Hulk, being the only one who can match him in strength. After the Hulk has been led off of the Helicarrier, Thor goes to make sure Loki is still contained. When he arrives the cell door is open, and Thor tries to stop Loki leaving. It turns out to be an illusion and Thor gets trapped in the cell. Loki threatens to drop the cage when Coulson confronts him with a gun made from the Destroyer. Loki stabs Coulson and proceeds to drop Thor. As he plummets towards Earth, Thor manages to smash free from the cell just in time to avoid the impact. After recovering, Thor uses Mjolnir's powers to replenish his strength before he heads to New York city to confront Loki. Arriving at Stark Tower Loki has used the Tesseract to open a portal allowing the Chitauri to invade Earth. Thor again tries to convince him to stop, since the Chitauri are destroying the world he wants to rule. Failing, he briefly clashes with his brother before Loki flees on a Chitauri vessel. Serving as First Sergeant of the group, Thor joins the team leader Captain America, Hawkeye, and the Black Widow on the battlefield and starts helping to fight the Chitauri just before both Iron Man and the Hulk join them. Captain America orders Thor to use his power to stem the flow of enemies coming through the portal, which he does use lightning bolts. He then joins the battle once more and helps Hulk bring down a Leviathan. Soon, Iron Man sends a nuclear missile intended for the city through the portal. This destroys the Chitauri base, causing the forces to be cut off from their power source and die, while the Black Widow closes the portal. Once the crisis is over, Thor joins the other Avengers in confronting Loki, who had already been beaten into submission by the Hulk, and takes him into custody. After claiming the Tesseract, Thor takes Loki back to Asgard,by opening a portal with it and leaves the other Avengers in Central Park. ''Thor: The Dark World'' Thor Odinson is the Prince and future King of Asgard, an advanced alien civilization. Once arrogant and impulsive, Thor was banished to Earth by his father, Odin. The experience taught him humility, but put him into conflict with his stepbrother Loki. After saving the Earth from Loki’s schemes alongside the Avengers, Thor now faces a new enemy--one that threatens to destroy everything he cares for. Gallery Thor_Odinson_TDW_poster_textless.jpg|Thor in Thor: The Dark World Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Demigods Category:Gods Category:Hammerer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Neutral Good Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:In love heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Son of a Hero Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Fighter Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Life Saver Category:World Saver Category:Species Saver Category:Immortals Category:Protectors Category:Mythology Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Princes Category:Siblings Category:The Hero Category:Disney Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Titular Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Planet Saver Category:Armored Heroes Category:Vikings Category:The Messiah Category:Elementals Category:Caped Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Heroes from the past Category:Old Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Outright Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:The Master Of Energy/Elements Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Humanoid Category:Martial Artists Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Royalty Category:Successful Heroes Category:Ergokinetic Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Magi-Tech Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Benefactors